Compliacted:Book 2:Tourtered Hearts
by flowerdancing13
Summary: When Ms.Darbus plans on impressing the Act Group..what will Troy and Gabriella do for their first kiss..and Sharpay to ruin it?CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. A Kiss?

HI!Its me again!:D First of all,I REALLY want to thank everyone who reviewed!Thank you so much!Your reviews always make me smile!:D So,here is Book 2!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was a chilly cold night in Alburburburque,leaves swayed around Gabriella Montez as she stared at the beautiful twinkling stars...that is..until..."GABRIEEEELLLLLAAAAAAA"!!!

Her best friend Troy Bolton called out.Gabriella sighed heavily and groaned."Troy..its midnight..go home"!She laughed.Troy faked an angry face."No"!"Your my best friend...

and i'm 17..so I can stay out here I want"!He pouted.Gabriella rolled her eyes."Fine..do you want to go to Polly's Ice Cream Truck Store..or just take a stroll around the park"?

She asked."Just a stroll will do fine...and maybe some ice cream",Troy said licking his lips.Gabriella quickly grabbed her pink High School Musical jacket,and hurried to

meet Troy.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

RINGGGGGGGG!Went the loud school bell,Gabriella sat next to Troy in drama class..well..it was tourture to have a homeroom that envloved talking about the arts of acting

and drama every single day.As Troy was about to flash a smile at Gabriella,his friend,Chad Danforth was smirking behind him."Going to smile to your girlfriend"?He asked.Troy glared

at him.He didn't know what was happening to Chad...but all he knows its not a good sign."ATTENTION STUDENTS"!Ms.Darbus yelled loudly.Now that got the whole class to shut up.

"I hope you all had a nice weekend,but now its time to let go of all that fun...and realize the fun of the drama that is soon going to happen inside East High"!She exclamied.The class

didn't say ANYTHING...some prepared to go to sleep...other prepared to think about the secret escape to getting out of Ms.Darbus's class.Gabriella did think it was boring..but she

thought singing her heart out and dancing to her feet was fun...she just didn't think Ms.DARBUS's ways weren't fun..."Pssst...Gabriella"!Taylor whispered from behind.Taylor Mckiessie

smiled as she waved to Gabriella.Gabriella let out a sigh of relief...now she didn't have to listen to Ms.Darbus."Yeah"?Gabriella said quietly so Ms.Darbus wouldn't hear."Check this

out",Taylor smiled handing her a yellow piece of paper with sliver glitter.Gabriella's eyes widen as she read it..."The Act Group..they sound famous"!Gabriella said.Taylor nodded."Thats

because they ARE...they are a group of four students who wear pure black...snap their fingers everytime..and drink college coffie"!Taylor told Gabriella.But she just let out a quiet chuckle.

"Wow..they sound really famous..snapping your fingers and wearing pure black"?"Wow",she laughed softly.Taylor rolled her eyes."NO"!"Just by getting into the advanced levels of

singing and acting..and getting to the stage by age 5...in broadway"!Taylor smiled.Now Gabriella was convinced they were famous..but what would they want here in East High?

"Do you have any idea why they are coming here"?Gabriella asked staring at the yellow paper.Taylor thought about that for a second..but suddenly remembered.."I think they're going

to visit 45 high schools...just to see which one has the right talents..and..if they DO..they get to travel to New York City and preform a broadway show..PLUS 50,000,000,000 dollars"!

Taylor exclamied...making the whole class stare at her..and making Ms.Darbus glare...but she listened to the whole conversation..Dude,Ms.Darbus had bat ears..she can hear every

whisper or soft voice."Well..i'm sure you all heard that...so...'The Act Group' will be arriving next week"!"And I hope you ALL impress them"!She glared.The class gluped.Troy raised

his hand."Ms.Darbus...what thing do we have to do to impress them"?He asked.Gabriella chuckled...Troy could also dance and act too..besides being the superstar B-Bball player of

East High.Ms.Darbus grinned at that."Ah yes..good question Mr.Bolton,well..the answer is this...I have come up with a brand new musical play..which I did in my younger but lucky

years..and..it is called"-but Sharpay Evans intruppted her."The Prince and Princess Tourtered Hearts",she said grinning.Ms.Darbus clapped her hands."Excellent"!"Thats the answer Miss

Evans...and the parts of Prince Oral and Princess Tifa are open"!"But for you non-talented dancing gordos...the parts of Henry and his flowers are open..and all those downed out

parts"!"THEN..at the romantic ending...Princess Tifa and Prince Oral will kiss passionatly...right after the handsome Prince Oral had saved her"!She exclamied with drama voice.

Troy's heart suddenly beat...so did Gabriella's."A kiss"?Troy said softly blushing as he eyed Gabriella.She blushed deeply and looked away."Passionatly",Gabriella blushed.

And as Troy and Gabriella blushed...thinking of getting the parts of Princess Tifa and Prince Oral...Sharpay Evans glared at them like a devil...

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

REVIEW PLEASE!REVIEW!:D There is going to be LOTS of Troyella fluff here! 


	2. On The Nervous Track

HI!Its me again!:D First of all,I REALLY want to thank everyone who reviewed!Thank you so much!Your reviews always make me smile!:D So,here is Book 2!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

As Troy and Chad were in basketball practice,Troy kept thinking about...that play...and that kiss between Prince Oral and Princess Tifa...passionatly...That is,until Chad hit 

his head with a basketball."OWWW"!Troy said glaring at Chad and rubbing his head.Chad laughed out loud and shook his head."You still have your thoughts on your girlfriend,eh"?

He grinned.Troy's head turned red so bad it looked like it was going to burn...but what else could he share this with?"No..not just that..but also the fact that...I want to get the part of

Prince Oral"!Troy said proudly.Chad's brown dark eyes widen."Since when do you act..and sing"?He asked making a hoop.Troy sighed heavily and shurrged."I don't know..but..i'm just

hoping Gabriella will make a perfect Princess Tifa",Troy blushed.Chad hit Troy's shoulders."OOOOOO...so you just want to do this because you want to kiss Gabriella"?Chad grinned his

eyebrows wiggling.Troy looked away and tried to hide his hard blushing face."AH..no"!"I-I just want to act thats all..I-I-ve never tried it before"!He lied blushing.Chad smirked."Alright

you do that...i'm heading on a road trip on Saturday"!He grinned evily.Troy's foot tapped..."A road trip"?He said bouncing the basketball.Uh-oh..that wasn't good..knowing Chad,it must

be either trashing the streets or roads,messing up people's cars,or flirting with hot girls IN a car.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella sighed dreamily on her bed as she thought of kissing Troy...Just her being Princess Tifa,in a beautiful white sparkly dress...lips glistening...their lips almost

touching...Troy putting his arms around Gabriella's waist...and...as they said their romantic lines...their noses almost touching..feeling each other's breaths...Gabriella's eyes shut tightly...

dreaming of that passionate kiss between Princess Tifa and Prince Oral!Well,that is until her pink phone rang.Gabriella,with an annoyed look on her face,angirly answered the phone.

When the hell would someone ruin her moment between her crus-"GABRIELLA"!Troy's voice went through the phone.Gabriella sat up...now with a happy look on her face."Troy"!She

exclamied.Troy nervously clenched his phone in his hands."So..um...how is your day"?He asked stupidly.Troy groaned and slapped his forhead mentally.'How was your day'?Charming

Troy!REALLY charming!He thought frowning.Gabriella giggled."Fine thanks",she giggled.Troy cleared his throat nervously."Oh okay..well..I-I hope you go to Disneyland soon",Troy said

stupidly again!Troy choked his words...DISNEYLAND?!He threw a pillow down the floor.Gabriella laughed out loud."I'll be sure to invite you to visit Mickey,Troy"!She laughed.Troy's

face turned red with embarssment."N-no..I had lost the subject...soooo..did you hear about the play Ms.Darbus is having"?Troy asked...Gabriella snickered."Of course I did Troy...i'm in

your homeroom class"!She laughed once again.Now Troy felt like punching himself...DUH GABRIELLA WAS IN HIS CLASS!Troy sighed heavily and tried to get on the right track...

"A-are you hoping to get the part of Princess Tifa"?He asked nervously...Gabriella gasped quietly...she wondered if Troy wanted to get the part of Prince Oral..."Well,hopefully",she

smiled.Now instead of punching himself...Troy felt like jumping to the stars."T-thats great...I know with your acting skills and singing skills...you will get the part of Princess Tifa",he

blushed.Gabriella's eyes twinkled and she smiled wildly."You're so sweet Troy",she smiled."And...hopefully you'll get Prince Oral,too...then we can"-but she suddenly paused as she was

about to say 'kiss'.And just like that,Troy quickly hanged up...blushing greatly as he tripped over his skateboard.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

OKAY REVIEW PLEASE!SORRY IF IT IS SHORT..I HAVE TO GO NOW!BUT THERE WAS TROYELLA FLUFF IN HERE!THE DRAMA STARTS IN THE THRID CHAPTER WHERE SHARPAY

WILL COME AND SO WILL RYAN! 


	3. One angry Pizza singer

Enjoy the chapter!:)

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Over the next couple of days,the time had finally begun...Ms.Darbus held the auditions inside the auditorum,where students lined up and

tried their best to impress Ms.Darbus...but of course,everyone knew it takes more than just singing and acting to actually impress her.Gabriella was almost

next,nervously keeping the words of the song she was going to sing in her head..._Making my way downtown...walking fast..faces past..._She sighed

heavily to relax her...as she watched a red-headed girl with pigtails cry and cry as she ran off the stage..forgetting her dolphin costume."Hey..you'll

do fine",Sharpay faked smiled behind her.Gabriella frowned...she wasn't as dumb as a stick to fall for Sharpay's smooth words...if she REALLY said

that to anyone..then it would be either the main characters of the Phantom Of The Opera."Nice try Sharpay..thanks for the encouragement",Gabriella

frowned and said softly.Sharpay glared at her and grinned."Lets all make sure the Princess Tifa dress fits",she smirked.Gabriella was near to getting

an explosion...Until Ms.Darbus called her."GABRIELLA MONTEZ..YOU'RE UP"!She called out loudly...enough for everyone to hear.Gabriella

sighed heavily once more.As she nearly tripped on the stage,Sharpay teased out,"DON'T BRAKE A LEG GABBY"!She teased in a baby voice.

Gabriella felt hurt...but she tried to ignore it as Kelsi Neilson,the pianoist,handed her the microphone."Good luck",Kelsi smiled.Gabriella gave Kelsi

a weak smile...and...

_Making my way downtown..._

_Walking past..faces passed...and_

_I'm homebound..._

Troy's eyes widen...he didn't know Gabriella could...sing.

_Staring blankly ahead..just making my way..making my way_

_Through the crowd!_

_And I need you..._

_And I miss you..._

_And now I wonder..._

Suddenly,Troy felt Gabriella's beautiful brown eyes on him...

_If I could fall...into the sky..._

_Do you think time..would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know i'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you..tonight!_

He blushed madly...as Gabriella's eyes stared at his...both of them staring into each other's eyes...

_Its always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever think of me..._

_'Cause everything is so wrong and don't_

_belong..living in your precious memory!_

_'Cause I need you..._

_And I miss you..._

_And now I wonder.._

Troy tried to cover his cheeks from blushing too much...Gabriella smiled wildly and sung louder...

_If I could fall..._

_Into the sky...do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you you know i'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you..tonight..._

_And I,I_

_Don't want to let you know.._

_I,I_

_Drown in your memory..._

_Don't want to let this go.._

_I,I_

_Don't..._

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder... 

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you...

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight _

Everyone's eyes widen...impressed with Gabriella's voice..and song..that silence had thrown in the auditorim..."W-well...t-that was really

impressive miss Montez"!She smiled as she clapped her hands."I will tell you soon enough if you DID get the part"!Ms.Darbus smiled.Gabriella

blushed and quickly ran out of the auditiorm..not because everyone liked her singing,not because Ms.Darbus had been satisfied with her

talent..not because she had showed Sharpay off...but because of that magical feeling she had with Troy...

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy had been distracted so much about Gabriella's singing..that Ms.Darbus had called his name about 10 times."GO,BOLTON"!A guy with

curly red hair and big square glasses urged.Troy snapped out of his trance and ran on stage."Oh um..I..I am going to preform an act from Rome's

Pizza"!Troy told Ms.Darbus.She grinned..Rome's Pizza was a Roman play,and it had won about 77 oscar awards,10 emmys,and 7 golden stars.Troy

had luckily memorized his lines after calling Gabriella last night.Now,he was going to do the part where Rome,the warrior/teenage boy in Rome eating

what Troy called 'Chuchula'...which was his name for calling Roman pizza...and Troy's lines involved Rome dying because of it."GAHHHHH"!"Oh

dear poison...take me upon thee pepporoni"!Troy acted as he faked a faint.Suddenly,the doors burst open..showing Chad with a grin and Gabriella

right behind him.Troy grinned and planned on to impress Gabriella...this was his chance...if he didn't the part of Prince Oral...and who knows if RYAN

might get the part?!He shivered and continued with his act."Oh thee cheese on thy crust..oh thy maker of this melted cheesy pizza"!Troy acted.Holding

a fake pizza in his hand,he saw Gabriella seated in front..watching him with a smile on her face.That made Troy.."Feel like love"!"Must I watch her every

night and day..eating my ways through the mend of the broken heart"!Troy acted in a roman accient..making Gabriella laugh.And thats just want to hear...

"Oh dear..must I ALWAYS die now"?!"Must I keep an eye..on my future",he acted smiling mostly at Gabriella.Chad's eyes widen..._What the fuck?!_

_Our own motherfucking team captin is ACTING?!Thats just fucking mest up!_Chad thought angirly.But suddenly,Chad spotted Gabriella...

watching Troy closely.Chad's eyes frowned."Of course",he muttered and stormed out..obviously angry."And as I...tale this pizza to be eaten..cheese

cut open...and this poor dear old pizza cannot be BEATENNN"!"Ohhhh..I've been waiting all my life for that future girl and thay future life...who

knows if...I..I..can have a wife"!He sang and blushed as he said 'wife' and looked at Gabriella.But,Ms.Darbus caught it all..not only was she impressed

that Troy Bolton had memorized the most popular play in the world,but also the romance between him and Gabriella...which would be perfect for

Princess Tifa and Prince Oral..."Fantastic mr.Bolton...i'll get you the part as soon as possible",she grinned.Troy nodded and made his way towards

Gabriella."D-do you want to get some ice cream after this...and maybe some pizza on friday"?He asked with a laugh.Gabriella giggled.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"ARGHHHHHHH"!Sharpay yelled angirly and thrashed the doors open.Ryan followed close behind."Those no good lously bi"-Ryan stopped her.

"Hold up sis,I thought Troy and Gabriella did good",he said.Sharpay smirked."Because you don't know theatre,Ryan",she smirked.That made Ryan hurt.

"She thinks she can show-off her ass on stage and catch Troy's eye",she frowned and snapped her fingers."What a fucking show-off whore"!Sharpay

yelled angirly.Ryan raised an eyebrow...was her sister jealous?"And after we had just showed Ms.Darbus 'The Tap Dance' she still didn't smile"!Sharpay

snapped.Ryan shook his head and adjusted his striped blue hat."No,she did..she gave us a small smile",he said.Sharpay glared at her brother."NO"!"Small

smiles aren't good enough,Ryan"!"Hell makes you go through them"!She snapped angirly.As Sharpay stormed out,Ryan sighed heavily...guess he had

to wait...for his sister's new plan...

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ooooooo!What will Sharpay do?REVIEW PLEASE!:)


	4. AHHHHH I Got The Part!

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!:D

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Over the next couple of days,everyone who had audtioned for Prince and Princess:Tourtered Hearts were waiting like crazy...one drama-geek had cried during Biology because

one guy told him to...'Just wait'.One drama-girl had planned on killing Ms.Darbus and joining the army.Another did not come to school until the parts were annouced."Thats just

bullshit,Troy",Chad muttered slamming his locker shut.As Ryan Evans was walking to his sister's locker...he had heard Chad's hard lockerslam.How could he not?It was pretty hard.

Troy wasn't paying attention...all he dreamt about was kissing Gabriella...crossing his fingers or his LIPS in his head."Are you fucking listening to me,shittard"?Chad glared."You'll

ruin your reputation for sure,Troy"!He cried angirly.Troy wasn't for one second paying attention to Chad.Ryan peaked a little bit...yup,Troy was in La La Kiss Me Land.Ryan chuckled.

Boy,Troy sure had one huge romance around Gabriella...Ryan only thought...why would his sister ruin that?Of course,he knew Sharpay had been crushing on Troy...pasting posters and

pictures on her wall...writing his name all over her pink notebook...and always pushing him away from other girls.And that meant judging the Cheerleader team."Dude...pay attention...

before you join Ryan Evans's army"!Chad frowned and slapped Troy's head..HARD.To his shock,Troy didn't even slap Chad back or yell at him!Ryan looked really hurt...'Army'?Did Chad

really hate him...THAT MUCH?!Ryan slid against the wall...thinking of that memory between him and Chad in kindergarden...until one girl started yelling out loud,"THE PARTS ARE

IN"!"THE PARTS ARE IN"!!!She yelled loudly enough for everyone to hear.Troy snapped out of his daydream and ran past Chad...rushing over to the pink list that had four titles on it:

'Princess Tifa','Prince Oral','The 5 little elfs','The Wicked Witch Of The Castle','Mr.Butler','King Oral','Queen Angel','Unicorn Charli',and the little parts.Troy bumped past others who

pushed others."HEY"!One annoyed guy with huge glasses yelled angirly.Troy luckily made it pass and finally got a good look at Prince Oral Part...and as Troy's eyes widen like he

saw a dinosaur...it had said:Prince Oral:Troy Bolton.Meanwhile,on the other crowded side...Gabriella rushed and rushed pass people.Gabriella's heart beat...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...

THUMP...but Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing...PRINCESS TIFA:GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy happilly jumped outside...he threw his homework papers in the air..."YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH"!He yelled in joy pumping his fists in the air.He knew the pizza act would

work!!!Gabriella suddenly ran outside...a huge smile on her face...she squealed happilly...as she hugged Troy tightly."AH"!"TROY YOU CAN'T BELIEVE IT"!She exclamied.Troy hugged her

closer."What"?He said softly.Gabriella blushed deeply."Troy...I got the part of Princess Tifa"!Troy's lips quivered...

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay cried angirly."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"!She screamed loudly and thrashed the papers

on the ground...scractching Gabriella's name with her sharp fingernail.Ryan covered his ears."THAT NO GOOD LOUSLY GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSHOLE"!!!!!!!!!She yelled angirly.Ryan

gulped and backed away."SHE THINKS SHE CAN JUST KISS UP TO TROY AND GET TALENT BY SINGING SOME CRAPPY FREAKING SONG"!!!!!!Sharpay yelled loudly."She DID sing good",

Ryan admitted.Sharpay growled angirly..and was about to slap his face...but...there was a loud shrill scream outside. 


End file.
